The 97th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by Depth of Hades
Summary: The Second Rebellion failed many years ago, 12 Districts, now with the addition of District 13, are to battle it out in a brutal competition against all odds. However, to show that the Capitol is everlasting in it's forgiveness for the Districts, now 2 Victors can Triumph over the rest! *SYOT NOW CLOSED* 26/26.
1. Chapter 1

**The 97****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Prologue**

Head Gamemaker, Bonow Tramplene:

My hands dart all over the tablet, exactly where the letters are. I rub my eyes with one hand to prevent the drowsiness my body is already succumbing to. Not now, this is one of the most important jobs of mine, I mean, without this part, there would be no arena.

I stretch my fingers in front of my body. _Great, _I think, _Cramps, just what I need. _I continue to slave over the screen for another five minutes until I stop abruptly. I read what I have come up with and grin triumphantly. I have just completed the basis for the arena. I wipe the sweat off my brow with my sleeve, not particularly civilised, however I am much too tired and happy to worry about manners.

I press the intercom next to the large tablet keyboard.

"Bring me the President" I demand and let go. Yes, this shall be my greatest year of my Hunger Games career. This will be a year to remember. The idea has been willowing through my mind since the end of last year's Games, when that pathetic boy from District 10 tripped over his own feet and fell into a pit rabid hyenas. There wasn't even a final battle! That is why, my old colleague, isn't a Gamemaker anymore, or should I say, isn't around anymore.

I sit patiently, waiting for President Globe's presence. I don't wait all that long as the doors slide open to reveal himself. A bulky man, now in his mid-forties. He doesn't acknowledge me at all as he almost struts past to read over the plans for the arena.

I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders as even his mysterious demeanour cannot disguise the enlarging happiness grow on his face as he reads. I know that I have done well, and proven, that this year will surely be a hit.

He turns to me calmly and stares deeply into my eyes, as if trying to read any tension or fear. "Congratulations" he says, slow and soothingly, "I expect work on this to be done first thing tomorrow" he orders. I nod almost too enthusiastically. He blinks in response and wishes me good evening, just before strolling out the door without another word.

I rub my hands together at the praise I just received from the President himself. _Well well Districts, may these games begin._

(Chapters will be longer than this)

**Welcome to the 97****th**** Annual Hunger Games SYOT! Before I begin, I do have some rules.**

**I have learnt this from the past. Do not submit a tribute to me through review, if you are to even consider submitting, I will only accept through PM.**

**Only submit if you are going to read, support and review the story. How else am I meant to know if people actually read it?**

**The more you review, the likelier your tribute will survive.**

**No Katniss Everdeen's.**

**No siblings.**

**No mayor's children, I find the last three boring.**

**Do not get angry if I don't update for a while, I will try my best to do this as much as possible, but I have school as well.**

**Two tributes per person is the limit, try not to have them from the same District because I want variety of profiles.**

**Reviews will be accepted, but you have a trial of 4 days until the spot is free again.**

**Make sure you have a detailed form, they will survive longer.**

**Last of all, no recycled tributes, if I find out from other SYOT's then they will be killed off.**

**Find the Tribute list on my Profile.**

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District (top 3):**

**Appearance (detailed):**

**Bio (detailed): **

**Personality (detailed):**

**Family:**

**Romance?:**

**Allies?:**

**Careers? (if so, they have to be very good if from outlying District):**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Token?:**

**Weapon Choice(s) :**

**Possible Training score?:**

**Interview Attitude:**

**Bloodbath Tribute? (will they die in it):**

**Bloodbath? (will they go to it):**

**Strengths (max 5):**

**Weaknesses (min 3):**

**Anything else I should know?:**

Thankyou and good luck


	2. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: I cannot help but believe that a lack of submissions is due to, let's say, the prologue. Yes, it was a bit short and bland, however, it got it's point across, and that's what it was meant to do. Now that I have at least gotten SOME submissions, I am going to write a second chapter, to show the expansion of my abilities to write, and hopefully capture some interest with people. Yes I know people are reading this. I know what the traffic graph is. So now, I am hoping for some submissions. Please submit, there are 14/26 spots taken, get yours quickly.**

**(Ps, last chapter I said reviews will be accepted, that was a typo. I meant reserves)**

**-Hades**

**Before I start, please submit a tribute to TomChameleonSoul's SYOT. The rules and tribute form is on his profile. You won't be disappointed, trust me. The link is on my profile for his account and the story.**

Roche Emberry, D1, 18:

(Just to clarify, it's pronounced 'Ro-shay', not 'Roach')

If it was a human, the dummy wouldn't even have had time to blink. As soon as the count down had ended, the spear had already pierced the heart of the dummy. This dummy is the one that is labeled District 5. I grunt as I pull out the same spear from the District 5 dummy and hurl it at another one, this time it was District 2. I pull out my bow and draw three arrows, one at a time. I do this so fast, onlookers would see a blur.

The first arrow lands with a sickening thunk into the head of the District 11 dummy, the second hits the heart of the District 4 dummy, and the next goes through one leg and then the other of the District 8 dummy, incapacitating it. The knife leaves my hand and hits it in the head before it reaches the ground. I put back my bow and grab the spear out of the District 2 dummy, and then break into a sprint at at least 5 dummies. The spear pierces the District 1, District 3, District 7, District 9 and District 10 dummies.

I pant and stare at the massacre in front of me. 12 tributes. That is the amount that would have been killed then. The timer shows that it took less then 30 seconds. Unfortunately, that's not my best, but it's reaping day, and I have to rush. I have courses and missions, such as save a particular dummy from another one, a mission where I kill the whole competition, and even one where I fight in the Bloodbath. Sure they may not be mobile, but it's better then nothing.

I hear clapping coming from behind me, so I turn around. I am greeted by the muscly and threatening build of my Father. He is smiling at me from the door way into our training room, it could also be called a Gym as well.

"That's my girl" he says with his menacing raspy voice. I let go of the spear allowing the dummies to trample over the top of each other. I sigh and rub my arms, that ache slightly due to the rise in training lately.

"Wasn't my best day" I sigh with slight disappointment. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I've seen what you can do, even if you didn't go great today" he says almost softly. My father is usually very hostile and cold with most people. However, I'm his daughter, and the only person he is proud of.

My father won the 76th Hunger Games. Now 21 years later, he is training me hard so I can volunteer this year. I am quite excited, the amount of nights I have lied in bed thinking, for the past two months. This has been both my fathers and my own goal for numerous years.

"Go get ready, I'll speak to you in the Justice Building" he says before turning and leaving the room. I leave the gym and find myself walking up the stairs, while heavily contemplating if I wanted to go through with this. Why wouldn't I, if I win this, I will be rich. I know deep down that that isn't the main reason.

I want the fame, the glory, the admiration of being a Victor. I want to prove to not only my father, or my school friends, but myself as well, that I am capable of anything. I enter my room to see it undisturbed, in the exact position I left it. My clothes that I neatly folded remain on my bed. A rosy red dress that ends just above my knees. Then my shoes, just some simple black slip on shoes. Last of all I make sure to put on my own token, my District token, a simple diamond necklace, to express luxury and pricelessness. The smooth diamonds are nice and cool around my neck. It is the only thing that I will be allowed to take from home, surely I'll win and come home to everybody. However, I get a gut feeling that it won't be as easy as it used to be for District 1.

I look into the mirror to fix up my hair. It's dirty blonde in colour and goes down to my middle back. I don't tie it up today, I want to look good for when I Volunteer. My eyes, they are such a pale blue, they appear to be almost grey. My skin is a nice tanned colour, not to pale, but not to dark. I run my hands along my arms feeling how flawless they are despite training, I still have no scars.

When I walk out the door I almost slam into my brother Romain. He looks at me for a couple of seconds and then frowns.

"Are you volunteering?" He asks flatly

"Definitely" I respond. He sighs looking a bit disappointed. I know why. He is jealous, of the fact that I am the favourite, that I get to volunteer, that I am making my father even prouder while he is not, he is still just training. I grin and pat him on the shoulder.

"A couple of years, then you will get your time to shine" I assure him. He shakes his head and stalks off, not bothering to say anything else. He knows if he did his face wouldn't be so pretty anymore.

I find myself incredibly bored as I sit down on our sofa. All that is one TV is a Capitol show about what they think the arena will be this year. One of them says a desert and I shudder.

_God I hope not_ I think to myself. I decide I might as well leave for the Reaping's and see my friends one last time before I go into the games, of course, I will be seeing them again soon. As I walk down to the town square, I notice the increasingly darkening sky. That's annoying it's going to storm. Hopefully it doesn't rain on my parade before it's finished. I finally arrive and walk up to one of the peacekeepers. I give my hands and I feel something sharp stab my finger. I then wipe the blood on paper and the woman takes it.

I enter the seventeen year-old section, I turn 18 during the games unfortunately. The girls here are all very chatty, gossiping over boys and what they think are going to happen at the reaping. I hope this goes fast.

Ray Tourmaline, D1, 17:

The patter of warm and steaming water soothes my back, my neck and my head. Soon enough it engulfs my whole body. _Ahhh, I love being rich! _I think to myself with a smirk threatening to appear on my face. This happens all to often, however I can't help that. Why would I want to anyway?

Jealousy, is what protrudes the expressions of most people when they see me. We may live in District 1, however not many have the opportunities for luxuries such as a warm shower, for example, the one I'm experiencing right now. My family is so rich, that we may be even richer then some citizens of the Capitol.

Not only that, we are going to be even richer once I return from the Hunger Games. Yes, I am volunteering today. I've waited too long for this opportunity, and I want to enter before I am ineligible for the Reaping's.

I cannot see why I wouldn't win. My looks, I don't see why I haven't been trampled by girls yet. My skill with weaponry, everybody knows that I am the best at the Academy. Last of many, I am incredibly smart. I passed through school by a mile, I didn't get one bad grade. People have said that the teachers were threatened by my parents, who are very wealthy and powerful in their own right.

Yet I know the real reason. Of course they are just, as I said before, jealous. The person that started those rumours better hope I never find out who they are.

I turn off the shower and step out. A wave of chilly air hits me, I don't do anything as mush as flinch. I grab the towel that is on the rack by the door. In no time, I am dried. I go over to the mirror. Clean as ever, gold frame, embroiled with gems and stones.

I stare at myself, examining every aspect of my own wonderful self. I flex to see my athletic and toned build pop out, I ruffle my short white sand coloured hair and it becomes it's messy spiky self. I then give myself a wink with my pale and cold blue eyes. I have these Games in the bag.

I open my door into my grand room. I would say it's about the size of a small house itself. The walls are painted black with gold protruding all around it like tendrils of lightning. A bed the size of a car is against the wall with royal red covers. My clothes await me, folded neatly on the bed. A very expensive set of clothing I must add.

The reason that my family is so rich is mainly because of the fact that my father owns his own company. I come from a long line of Goldsmith's and that is the main reason. I put on the clothes and notice how dazzling I look in the mirror. I give myself another wink.

When I come down stairs in the massive Manor of a house that I live in, I find that my mother is ordering servants to cook us breakfast and my fifteen year-old sister Lace sitting at the table with her arms crossed. We give each other a fierce glare before I look away and sit down. We don't have a good relationship. In fact, we despise each other. I can't think of any other reason, besides that we are much to similar. We never have liked each other, often having to fight for our Fathers attention. I can't help but think that on the off chance that I get killed in the Games, she wouldn't miss me, in fact, she would probably wanting the other tributes to take me out.

Speaking of my father, he doesn't appear to be home. He rarely is, he is usually hard at work. As soon as I sit down, I notice that tension and fear are lacking in the room. Lace and my Mother are quite relaxed for the Reaping day, however they are every year. Of course, they don't know I'm volunteering yet, in fact, I haven't told anyone at all. The servants finish bringing us our food and I eat it so fast, I could have inhaled it. Mother continues picking at her own food and Lace watches me in disgust. I make an angry glare and shoot it at her.

"What are you looking at?" I almost spit at her, I was trying to put as much venom into that sentence as possible.

"Oh nothing but your ugly head stuffing down food like you're from District 12," she says dangerously sweetly. I try to attempt at saying something back, however I can't think of anything. Lace pokes out her tongue at me and thrusts her dishes into the servants hands.

"I'll see you at the Reaping" she says pointing at me. If that sounded like anything, it sounded like a threat. She storms out the door and doesn't come back. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Why did you have to have a second child Mother?" I ask. She smirks showing pearly white teeth.

"Because your Father wanted to" she says. She eventually finishes her breakfast and orders the servants to clean up.

"Also, I want a roast lamb for dinner, start working on that" she says. Of course I won't be having that roast lamb. I'll be having even better food up in the Capitol. We both go leave and start making our way to the Town Square. As we start to get into the slum area of District 1, I notice the amount of people, children and adults, who glare at us like we were death ourselves as we pass. I simply smirk at them. My mother leaves me as I get my finger punctured by the woman at the desk. I smile at the sight of my own blood. She points me over to the seventeen year-old section and spot a few people I know.

I walk over there and a bunch of people groan, some roll their eyes.

"What's going on losers? Ready for me to volunteer?" I say proudly. They appear to light up at that comment.

"Wait, you're volunteering?" Someone asks.

"Yes" I confirm. I hear murmurs coming from everyone but they all seem significantly happier.

Did I hear someone say thank god? Probably not.

Roche Emberry, D1, 17:

I feel my eyes begin to become heavy as the mayor continues to ramble on about the... I think he is up to the Second Rebellion now? The Mayor is a very plump man, he has a bald head with black hair around it. His head and face is always a bright red, suggesting he is hot and flustered, this is also backed up by the the buckets of sweat that always is dripping off his head.

He finishes speaking and introduces our District Escort. Her name is Petunia Hyphen. She gushes about how much of an honour it is to be here and how privileged she is to be District 1's Escort. I now she is being very sincere about this, imagine she ended up with District 11 or something, that's in fact probably exactly how she feels. At least she has a district that actually gets victors.

"Now first things first" she squeals with excitement. "Time to pick our lady tribute" she beams. She gets quite a bit of applause. She trots over to the glass bowl filled with the names of all the teenage girls. She grabs the first slip of paper available and coughs before reading it out.

"Penelope Frit" she calls out. I see movement coming from the twelve year-old section. That usually doesn't happen in our District. I see her, a small timid looking girl. She doesn't appear to frightened, knowing that somebody will volunteer for her at any moment now.

That's when I realise, it's supposed to be me. "I Volunteer" I call out so that Petunia can hear me. Heads all turn in my direction to get a good glance to see who volunteered. Once people realise who I am, there isn't a chance that they will volunteer. Everybody knows that this is my goal, and if they volunteer it will be instant death, if they come home then I will kill them myself.

I find my way up to the stage and take my place with Petunia on the stage.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" She asks me politely.

"Roche Emberry" I say with a lot of confidence.

"Well now it's time to find out who will be joining Miss Emberry in the 97th Annual Hunger Games!" She says clapping her hands with excitement.

She trots over to the bowl with male names in it and this time digs around for it a bit. She finally grabs one and reads out the name.

"Felix Drew" she calls out. A boy, around fifteen starts making his way up onto the stage looking very excited. His expression changes significantly to very pissed off when someone calls out.

"I Volunteer!" Screams a boy from the seventeen year-old section. Felix turns around to see who it was who stole his opportunity, however after seeing who it is, smiles in delight and does a very sarcastic bow as the boy walks past. This is when my stomach drops, and I feel a choked sound escape my throat. _Oh no, not him, anybody but him. I don't want to be stuck with him for the next several weeks._

Ray Tourmaline, D1, 17:

I strut past the kid that just got reaped, I didn't even take into account who he was. However he looks happy I volunteered, he better be thankful. I hear a cheer erupt from the crowd, louder then I have ever personally heard before. When I get up on stage, I raise my hands in the air victoriously and see everyone cheering for me.

All pointing and laughing, obviously so happy they are going to have a victor this year.

"I know, I know, I am truly amazing, I'll see all of you in a couple of weeks" I shout out. This earns another round of laughter. Petunia has her face in her hands and Roche looks pale, as if she had just been shot. I know her from school, she bragged a lot about being good at fighting. She must know she is screwed with me in the games, I'm going to beat her and everyone.

Roche Emberry, D1, 17:

Oh god, not Ray. He is so arrogant, and cocky and annoying. Nobody likes him, that is why everyone is so excited at him volunteering, so he can go and get killed. I'm not though, now I have to team with him and be stuck with him.

Ray Tourmaline, D1, 17:

I knew everybody would be thankful when I volunteered, that I could spare a little kids life to win the games. I spot Lace in the crowd, she is laughing and pointing at me as well. That's weird, she hates me, why is she celebrating for me?

"And what is your name young man?" Asks Petunia.

"Ray Tourmaline!" I call out.

"Well let's get a round of applause for your new tributes for the 97th Annual Hunger Games, Roche Emberry, and Ray Tourmaline" she calls out raising both our arms in the air. She asks us to shake hands so I raise mine. Roche seems somewhat reluctant and does it with a look of disgust, almost like she is touching vomit.

The applause is demeaning and before I know what's happening, I am being whisked away by Peacekeepers.

**A/N: finally, that's the first reaping done, and now you guys have a sample of what I am capable of, and this isn't even the best example since it's the Reapings, wait till the games, you won't regret it. I hope you enjoyed this and remember to review so I know people are reading this, otherwise, your tributes will be killed off earlier. Thankyou :3**

**-Hades.**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: In the last chapter, the names were originally underlined, however for some reason that got changed when I uploaded it. I deeply apologise to everyone that had trouble reading it because of that situation. However now I will inform you, I will always for now on do names in bold, hopefully that would make it easier.**

**I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Liana Renig, D2, 15:**

When I wake, I notice, like every morning, my bedsheets are twisted and warped. I don't believe I have ever slept a whole night without that happening. It isn't a mystery, I know the cause. I just don't exactly like to think about it. A person would think, years and years after losing someone, you would have recovered from it, or at least just gotten over it. That's not what happened with me.

Most nights, I wake up screaming. I very rarely go through a night without waking up. Like last night, which was very surprising, since the Reaping's are today. However, it usually is very terrifying, I may be a Career, but nobody can escape their nightmares. Especially ones that scar you.

I decide I might as well get up and ready. The punishments are the worst in District 2 for not turning up to the Reaping's. Mostly due to how most people treat it as a sporting event. I may also not want to admit it, but I kind of want to get away from my bed, and leave the memories on the soft white sheets, that I will mention are creased and tattered. I take a quick glance out of the window. Today is not a nice day. The grey murky clouds are just rolling into the air, and I must admit, they block out a significant portion of sunlight.

"A great start to a great day" I mumble to myself.

I feel the rumble of distant thunder make the house quake. The dress that I have chosen for myself is very silky and my body finds it soothing to slide into. It's very simple, a golden yellow dress that goes down to my knees. It used to be my mothers.

I feel a pang of sadness. My mother. I never got to see her wear this dress. My gut feels like it has shrunk to the size of a small fruit. I try my hardest not to think about her, or dad, it's hard to when they come to me every night, in my dreams. The ways that I have seen them die, endlessly, it's almost as if the Capitol has injected something into me that embedded the dreams into my head. Of course I don't actually know if they died, one day, they just never came home.

Now it's just me, and my older brother Ryan. The only things that came out of their 'disappearance', was quite a few stacks of money, and a note with their last request. I didn't want to do what was on the note. I'm not that type of person. However, if their last request was to enter the Training Academy, why shouldn't I?

I make my way over to the mirror, a dusty and grimy old thing. We may have inherited a bit of money from our parents, but we needed to make do. My electric blue eyes do little to hide the coldness and hostility in them. Don't get me wrong, once you know me, I'm nothing of that sort. My hair, isn't very noticeable. It's hair that is a dark blonde, almost gold, in colour. It goes down to the middle of my back, so usually I like to put it into a simple ponytail.

That's exactly what I do. As I do this I examine my pearly white skin. It's a miracle how flawless and smooth it is, and I'm not one to gush about myself. I notice how even in this dress, you can tell that I am significantly fitter then your average District person. The muscles in my arms and abdominals are easy to define even while wearing this dress.

Ryan, against his will, would most likely be working today. I can already presume that since the silence in the house almost becomes audible itself. Plus his shoes aren't here. He is very lucky, he no longer has to partake in the Games, as he is now overage. I was surprised, he did so well in the Training Academy, I was certain they would force him to Volunteer. I already know, that by the time I look at the alarm clock, I slept in quite late. The Reaping's begin at 2:00 and it is already 1:45.

I set off without breakfast, or more lunch now. What does it matter, I'll have it when it comes home, or if I get reaped, I can have the finest luxuries known to the human race. I really don't want to be reaped though. I'm definitely not like other Career tributes. I don't desire to be in the games, seek blood, claim glory, triumph over the rest. I'm not like that at all. I don't like to kill at all in fact. I find the idea of death disturbing, especially the nature of how some of it occurs.

I walk out the front door of our house, we are in the wealthier part of District 2 thanks to our parents. The streets are eerily empty and quiet as I stroll through them at a manageable pace. Everyone would already be at the Town Square. I begin to worry, the Peacekeeper's will be starting their rounds of the District to make sure everyone turns up. I don't have to worry however. I make it within the time left.

"Next!" I hear the crabby woman at the front call out. I always hated this part of a Reaping. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter what age someone is, they can't show weakness, even if it is so much as a cringe. One of the great things about being a Career.

I let the old woman grab my hand and puncture the skin on my finger. I let a profound amount of air in when this happens. She clears my name and waves me off. So I walk towards the 16 year old section. I stand there silent since I'm not exactly friends with any of the kids here.

_Let the games begin_, I think to myself as I wait.

**Lou James, D2, 18:**

The arm that wraps around my torso from behind is soft against my bare skin. The slight tickle of warm breath slowly brushing my neck. The sounds of deep slumber coming from behind. The one word I would use to describe this event is, serene. I stare at the ray of sunlight seeping through the rip in the curtains. The dust particles swiftly soar around the beam, bumping into one another.

The figure behind me begins to stir so I sit up in bed. Colette, my girlfriend, the most wonderful person I have ever met, lies on the bed next to me. Her brown eyes flutter open and lock onto mine. I brush a strand of blonde hair off of her pale face.

"Good Morning beautiful" I greet her with a smile. She raises her hand and cups my cheek. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My family never returned from District 1, where they had gone to get special treatment for my sister Leota. I don't exactly know why, I believe that they don't have enough money to get back though. So I have inherited the house for now, where I live currently with Colette.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me. It is Reaping day and both of us are eligible for the Games still. Since I'm eighteen, I have a higher chance then most people to be Reaped, however I'm going into the games today either way, since I'm volunteering.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say half heartedly. Personally, I would prefer not to go into the games. However, I need the money for my future son, Taru. He is very close to being born, so I have no choice.

"How is little Taru, going?" I ask tickling Colettes belly. She giggles and whacks my hand away.

"What if it's a girl?" She asks laughing.

"Then we call her Tara" I say smiling.

We both get out of bed to get ready, she goes to have a shower and I begin to get dressed. I wear a white shirt, which I roll the sleeves up towards my arms. A black pair of pants that I tuck the shirt into, and black shoes. Nothing special, not that I own anything entirely expensive and fashionable.

I rest my hands on the edge of the dresser drawer, and look at myself. I'm going to say it, I might as well. This could be the last time that I ever see District 2. It is sad thinking that, however if I win, I can get my family out of District 1, either with money, or take them with me when I'm in the victory tour. Colette thinks the real reason is because of the fact that she is pregnant. That's only semi the reason.

My skin is unusually pale, it always has been, it doesn't tan, it burns. My lips that are pink in colour however, have almost been drained for all the colour in them. My chocolate eyes stand out with my messy hair, and are even more significant with how pale I am. My body stands strong and masculine, as a typical District 2 tribute is.

My most noticeable feature, is my pearly white teeth. One smile seems to do the trick most of the time. I don't exactly feel like smiling at the moment. I enter our small kitchen and gradually make breakfast for the two of us. Eggs, bacon, and toast. This time we are having good food instead of poor substitutes, but they were expensive so we don't have much of them too make. We both get half a slice of toast, one egg, and two strips of bacon each.

Colette comes into the kitchen with a big grin on her face.

"All this, for me?" She asks bewildered.

"Definitely, today we shall have a special breakfast" I say. We wolf down everything in under five minutes.

"That was amazing Lou, where did you learn to cook like that?" She asks rubbing her already swollen stomach.

"Oh, it was nothing" I say giving her a hug.

"You know, we should probably get going" she says staring at the alarm clock. It reads 1:30 pm.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" I agree. We both prop the leftover dishes on the bench and dart out the front door.

The weather hits us with a cool breeze, to satisfy the warm sun that already beats down on us. I hold my arm around Colettes waist, making sure she isn't having any trouble. If she gets Reaped, someone would most likely volunteer for her, even if she wasn't pregnant. That is what keeps me calm. However if she did and nobody volunteered, they would most likely give her an abortion in the Capitol. You can't be nine months pregnant and enter the games, that would be a disadvantage to the girl.

When we reach the town square, spirits are high among the crowd as they usually are on Reaping day. Parents of children laughing with each other, betting that it will be their child that gets to go for glory this year, making fun of the other Districts. The children are just as excited as the parents. All talking among themselves.

This is where I have to part from Colette. She reaches up and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I'll talk to you in the Justice Building" she says.

"I know" I respond grinning. She gets her blood sample and heads off to the sixteen-year old section. I then put out my hand and hear a little _ding _as I feel the sharp metal pierce my skin.

Moments later I get dismissed so I walk towards the eighteen year-old section. Now there is nothing to do but wait.

**Liana Renig, D2, 15:**

My eyes follow the Mayor waddle up to the microphone. He stands there and waits for the crowd to settle. It soon does since people want the Reaping's to begin. I rock back and forth in anticipation, I wouldn't be at all satisfied if I was to be Reaped.

The Mayor begins to read out the History of Panem, all the same stuff, the origins of the games because of the Dark Days, how we lived in peace for 75 years until two tributes from District 12 changed everything, how they started the second rebellion or as most call it, the Defiance Days, how the Capitol trampled the Districts again, and now here we are.

"Now introducing our Escort, Clarity!" Calls out the Mayor. He receives a lot of applause in return and waddles back off stage. Clarity bounces onto the stage, her unusual blue eyes very apparent on her, I'm almost certain they are contacts. Either that or a birth deformity.

"Hello, hello everyone, to the Reaping's of the 97th Annual Hunger Games" she calls out in a shrill voice. It's awfully high pitched for my liking.

"Now, let's get straight down to business" she says putting her hands on her hips. This earns a round of applause from the crowd. She skips over to the girls bowl and plucks out a name. She slowly unfolds it and straightens it out. She then says it out loud.

"Lina Renig" echoes throughout the town square. My stomach drops and I feel myself beginning to get dizzy. I snap out of it and force a smile on my face. I trot up the steps and stand next to Clarity. Out of anyone in the District, it was me that was Reaped, I actually have to hurt people to get home now. I stifle how pissed off I am by pretending to light up when I shake Clarity's hand. I can only hope that whoever gets chosen next, is weak and young.

However, that's a long shot.

**Lou James, D2, 18:**

The girl that was chosen looks quite happy, she is only fifteen, however she looks strong, fit and I think I have seen her a couple of times at training, and she isn't bad. I'm just confused as to why nobody else volunteered.

Clarity begins to walk over to the boys glass ball, now it is my time to shine. Clarity picks up a random name and this time does it a bit quicker, probably wanting to get this over with. I hold my breath, patiently waiting for the right time.

"Adam Orka" she reads into the microphone. A boy from the fourteen year-old section begins to walk up to the stage. Now!

"I volunteer!" I shout. Everyone's head turns to me, trying to spot a glimpse of the voices origins. I stride up to the stage and stand next to Clarity, staring out at the crowd.

"And what is your name dear?' She asks me softly.

"Lou James" I say with confidence. A few people are murmuring in the crowd, about what?

"Presenting you, the District 2 tributes, for the 97th Annual Hunger Games, Liana Renig and Lou James" she calls out to the crowd. We get a large round of applause. I turn towards Liana and reach out my hand. She looks at me hesitantly but then takes it and shakes. _Is it possible, that she is afraid of me? _I think to myself. My thoughts are interrupted when I become surrounded by peacekeepers to bring me to the Justice Building.

**A/N: So there is the second Reaping and this takes a lot of effort, I'm worn out already. So it would be very much appreciated if you could please take the time to review, so I know I'm doing everything right. Here's are some questions I would like you to answer about the tributes.**

**Which one you prefer:**

**Thoughts on both:**

**How far will they make it in the arena:**

**Reasons for liking/disliking:**

**Thankyou :) -Hades**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Now it is time for the third chapter, I understand that many people weren't particularly**

**fond of the District 2 Tributes, I'm just getting it across, that I am using what was submitted to me. I don't expect you to like every tribute though so, oh well.**

**Also I'm an idiot, I'm sorry for the confusion, however, Liana is 15, not 16. I accidentally said 16 year-old section last chapter. Just putting it out there that she is 15.**

**Again, I'll see you back at the end of the paragraph.**

**Alenna Ross, D3, 16:**

The sky doesn't change much here, in District 3. It always seems to be a murky grey. The clouds are thick and I wouldn't be surprised if it started to downfall anytime soon. It's a shame really. The possibilities of what I could draw if I could have a decent sunset to inspire me. I like to draw, a lot. It's quite uncommon in District 3, the majority of people only interested in brains and education. Most people, instead of compete to be the strongest and fittest like Districts 1,2 and 4, especially late teens and early adults, compete to be the smartest, most intelligent of the large population.

I'm quite unique in that sense, I'm not stupid. However, I choose to follow in a more artistic path. I love to draw. It's almost like an escape, to the dull and repetitive life of District 3 culture. I could draw until the pen runs out, if I so wanted too. The only limit is my imagination, I tend to draw what I only could dream of. Orange sky, green rolling hills, wildlife grazing in the meadows.

District 3 is almost always grey in colour. Grey sky, grey buildings, grey paths. The tree that I rest in now as I stare at the sky is one of the only exceptions. I spend most of my time right here, even sleep here some nights. I don't socialise with people. Anyone at all, except my parents. That's why I stay here, it's secluded, and peaceful, with the wind rustling the leaves.

My Parents have become very concerned with my behaviour, they think I've got a condition. I know myself, I just despise other people, somewhat of a phobia. Well, at least it has progressed into one. I find myself begining to sketch the outline of my grandmothers bracelet. She died around six years ago, when I was ten years old. From then on I realised how cruel and despicable life really could be, and my only haven from anxiety, was pure hostility. That's most likely the source of why I don't get close to people, the fear of the impact that losing someone gives, is always in the back of my mind. Making the phobia more prominent.

The bracelet is made from solid silver, with rubies encrusted around the rim. The rubies are such a deep red, they could be mistaken for blood. I capture the shape of it as accurately as I can. The colours are added and it is complete in under five minutes. I smile as I take it in. It's perfect. I'm not one to brag about my work, but even I can't deny that it is a very detailed picture.

I flip through my sketchbook at my past drawings. Many are of scenery and wildlife that I have had to imagine. I stop on a page that contains a drawing of me. Walnut brown hair tied into a simple pony tail, chocolate brown eyes full of mystery, fair skin like the majority of District 3 since not only is there next to no sunlight, but most people are indoors anyway. This drawing was probably one of my best. It took along time to do, having to stare into a mirror of my self, be completely still, and have the patience to wait for a few hours until I had finished.

"Alenna" I hear my mother call. I sigh, I already know what she is calling out for.

"Yes" I shout back grudgingly.

"You need to get ready" she replies. I knew it. I jump out of the tree and drag my feet along the ground as I trudge towards the small house that we live in. This is usually one of the hardest days of the year for me, I can't usually handle being in crowded areas like the town square. I just hope they are short as they usually are so I can go back home.

I pass my father in his study on the way to my bedroom. His brow is creased in concentration, sweat coats his forehead and his black hair is becoming oily. He wears glasses as he furiously jots down notes in his notebook. God knows what about. Vulcan Ross, a fifty-one aged man, quite high up in the company and therefore fairly important. That's my father. Someone would think we had a fairly nicer lifestyle if my father is high up in the company responsible for electrical appliances, however my dad likes things simple.

I don't disturb him while he is deep in his work so I continue towards my small bedroom. It's nothing special, almost like a large closet. My bed takes up the majority of standing room so I struggle to get around. I manage to grab a fluttery pale yellow dress from the single draw in the room. It is so light that when I put it on, it flows around from the light breeze coming through a crack in the wall. This is my nicest dress, I only wear it on Reaping days.

Once I manage to navigate my way out of my closet of a room, I take myself to the small dining area and find my mother sitting at the table. Frail, baggy eyes, wispy brown hair, the grey already beginning to show. I love my mother, she is one of the only people I can be around. When she sees me, her face lights up in delight.

"Alenna, you look wonderful darling" she says embracing me into a hug. I hug back, it isn't something I am very used to, hugging. I only ever hug my mother or father, my grandmother as well before the heart attack.

"Thanks mom" I say burying my face into her chest, in my own small way trying to hide from the world.

"We best be making our way to the town square" she says wearily. I nod slowly, already hating the inevitable.

"Remember, you need to show me the way" she says. My mother has developed a condition affecting her memory, she can't remember specific ordinary things, like directions, tasks and even people.

"Sure, I'll lead" I say. I take a deep breath as if stepping into a gas chamber as I go out the front door for the first time in exactly a year. Believe it or not. My hand grips my mothers tightly as I see other people, sweat starts to profusely appear over my body. I probably couldn't do this myself if my mother wasn't here, I need to learn to though. If I get reaped, what will I do, if I don't, what will I do in the future, career wise.

We make the five minute journey, me sticking close to her as if the slightest glance at me would jerk me away. I stand at the back of the line, the two of us in fact. She will stick with me until it's absolutely nessacary for me to go. At least she remembers my phobia. My skin crawls as the man takes my hand to get the blood sample, this is one of the hardest bits for me usually.

"Good luck Alenna, I need to leave you" she says. I hug her as hard as I can until a Peacekeeper separates us and pushes me towards the sixteen year-old section. Other kids snicker at me when they see me, knowing what I am like. I will stand defiant, and get through this, I can't show weakness, to them at least.

**Axel Bix, D3, 14:**

A droplet of sweat drips down my nose as I focus on the contraption in front of me. One wrong move and I could be blown sky high. I fiddle with the wire, trying to get it into the right spot. I manage to and my body relaxes from the tenseness it has been in almost the whole time. I wash my hands of the oil and powder coating them as I examine my workings. There is a reason why I won the spot for most intelligent young adult.

It only took me about five minutes to conjure up the device I hold in my hand. Most people wouldn't be able to even realise what it is, which is the point. If I somehow got reaped today, most of the tributes would be in for a surprise, maybe besides the District 3 tribute, they would know who I am and what I can do.

It simply looks like a sphere, about the size of a tennis ball. I take it outside into the gloomy dry grass field. I prop up a makeshift dummy, meaning to represent a tribute, more specifically a Career. It holds a wooden pole that I image as a sword. I have made dozens and dozens of these dummies. Mainly because they don't tend to survive my wrath, that sounded so arrogant just thinking it.

I walk back to the edge of the fields beginning, and stare down the dummy. _I picture that it's the finale, I have made dozens of these devices and this is my only one left. I have taken out some competition, not to many as I spent the majority of the games hiding, not wanting to risk my safety. I decide that the dummy is District 4, it doesn't matter what gender. It won't after I attack. _

_I count down in my head and once I reach zero, I press a button coming from the side if it. I toss it at the dummy and block my ears, before a force so strong, it almost knocks me off my feet, erupts from the ball. The Careers may specialise in swords and spears, but I specialise in bombs. I smirk at the spot where the dummy used to stand and walk up to it slowly. A pile of ash surrounded by black burn marks is all that remains of the incinerated dummy. A quarter of the dummies, sword lies close by, singed black at the end._

This bomb is very special, and unique. I designed and created it myself. It's got a small device built into it that mutes the sound of the blast, meaning in the arena, nobody would hear it explode, and come running after me if they hear it go off. That is of course the Gamemakers put in the right materials. I would use the training sessions to show them my capabilities.

The main reason I designed this bomb however was so the Peacekeepers couldn't hear it. I make my way back inside the building. I live in a fairly large laboratory. My parents own a company, which is how I have the ability to access supplies to make bombs. It's the largest corporation in District 3, known as Deribix Corps. The majority of District 3 work for us, and once my dad retires, I will inherit the whole corporation.

The elevator takes me to the third floor, where I get off. The doors to my room slide open and close behind me, I make sure to press the button that locks them. Don't want anyone walking in as I'm getting ready. The suit has already been laid on my bed. Nothing much, my family may be rich but we don't like to show it. I don't have any friends, surprising when I'm the richest kid in the District besides the Mayors children. I'm not to fond of company, nor are people fond of me. I don't mind, it gives me plenty of time to focus on my education. And bomb designs.

I meet both my father and mother at the doors that enter the building. My fathers name Deriexe inspired the name of Deribix Corporations. My mothers name is Geraldine.

"Looking snazzy" my father jokes giving a hearty laugh. I laugh while shaking my head, he loves to kid around, not someone you would expect to own their own company.

"We should probably go, it isn't much longer till it starts" says my mother, with a worried expression as she glances at her watch.

"Don't fret honey, the Town Square is almost right outside our doors" says dad.

"I want to go now, just get it over with" I say, getting my input out. My parents agree and we exit the building. As we cross the road, we step over a puddle of water, it hasn't rained so I don't know why it's there. I see my reflection, short messy black hair, mousey green eyes, pale skin. I wish I was more muscular.

"Okay, good luck sport. See ya' on the other side" says my father.

"What will you do in the games if you're Reaped?" Says my mother.

"Let's just say, the other tributes won't know what hit them" I say with a small smile. I hug them one last time and then get my blood sample taken. I wince as I get stabbed, if this hurts, just imagine the games.

I enter the row of fourteen year-olds that are giving small talk between each other. I mainly listen, I'm not one to speak much, mostly observe.

**Alenna Ross, D3, 16: **

The Mayor looks pale and unresponsive, very much like me. From my knowledge, this is the first year that one of his children is taking part in the Reaping. I'm quite sure she is twelve though, a small chance that she will be chosen. Every second is like an eternity, waiting for the video to end. Being surrounded by all these people is concerning me more then the actual Reapings.

I pay attention the the video to try and distract myself from the crowd around me. Since I have been so paranoid by people in the past, I have never actually bothered to watch the video. It ends quickly after that which I am quite thankful for. The Mayor introduces Hector, our Escort, a tall slender man. He scares me even more, it's bad enough that I have to be around all theses people, but being in the presence of someone that is barely human looking, brings me to the brink of a meltdown.

_Just get on with it_, I think furiously.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Reaping of the 97th Annual Hunger Games" he says softly into the microphone.

"Now let's get this show along the way, as it always has been, girls first" he says. Why does it look like his lips are barely moving? Like they are frozen on his face?

My breath holds as he picks the slip of paper and reads it out.

"Alenna Ross" is what I hear bounce around my head. A bunch of the people in my row turn to me and smirk to each other, knowing what this will do to me. My body is rigid and instead of warm blood pumping through my body, it feels like I have been injected with pure ice.

In my brain I think I hear glass break, which could be my sanity for all I know, but I somehow get the feeling that it's my securacy. I can't help, as I walk up, letting a steaming hot tear flow down my cheek. I try to call out to my mother, to my father, to my grandmother, to someone to help me. But a choked sound escapes my throat.

Other then that, I stay silent as I finally stand next to Hector. The added pressure of the games has come crashing into my initial fears and I don't know if I can handle standing next to Hector right now.

Luckily for me, he doesn't acknowledge me and makes his way over to the boys bowl.

"Axel Bix" he reads out. Somehow, I recognise the name. Then I see the boy, the son of Deriexe Bix, who owns the company my dad works for.

**Axel Bix, D3, 14:**

My initial thought is of panic. My breakfast threatens to make a reappearance at the thought that I'm entering a slaughter fest. However, I'm just as much of a threat as any Career. I manage to swallow and keep myself from hurling. That would put me down as fresh meat on everyone's list.

Alenna Ross, the most antisocial person in the District is my partner. That could have been the best I would have hoped for. She doesn't leave her house, so she doesn't know what I am capable of, nor how smart I am. I'm also not very social myself, so that works perfectly.

I make my way up to the stage, showing absolutely no emotions. Mainly because I am not completely upset nor happy about this outcome. Again, this is good, I'm showing myself to be mysterious. As scrawny and skinny as I am, surely some people would suspect something if I'm not upset or happy, in fact unemotionless.

On the stage, Alenna is shaking profusely, as if she is trying her hardest to contain something. I'm actually concerned for her.

"District 3, your tributes for the 97th Annual Hunger Games" he says without any form of expression in his voice.

It's customary to shake hands, so I stick out my hand for Alenna to shake. She glances at it and bites her lip, before grabbing it tightly, shaking it once and letting go. I didn't even register what she did it had been that quick. I become surrounded by Peacekeepers that push my towards the Justice Building. The first stage of a never ending journey is beginning.

**A/N: Wow, that was much more then I thought I would come up with :P. I kind of went overboard with these characters, however I think I did a good job of it, only TomChameleonSoul and DaughterOfApollo know the differences to them. I hope everyone that wasn't satisfied last chapter maybe likes these tributes instead. District 4 will be next so get pumped for that.**

**Remember to review if you want your tribute to survive longer, I need to know people are reading this.**

**Also please answer these questions, they are the same as last chapter plus one more, just for Alenna and Axel this time:**

**Q1: Which one do you prefer?**

**Q2: Thoughts on both?**

**Q3: How far will they make it in the arena?**

**Q4: Reasons for liking/disliking?**

**Q5: Will they be popular?**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: District 4 has come! Just a heads up for the future, school is starting again soon so obviously I won't have as much time on my hands. Don't think I have abandoned the story if I start uploading less often, mainly because I am focusing on ****school :P I will still try my hardest to do this story. Once again, I'll be at the end of the chapter :)**

**Clymene Reef, D4, 15:**

The salty water consumes my body and I do nothing to resist, it soothes my hot skin and instantly I feel at home. My skin isn't only hot from the sun, but also from exasperation. What's a girl to do when she lives with five boys? Let off some steam in the deep blue water. Well, that's how I do it anyway, I have no clue how anyone could in other Districts. As far as I know, District 4 is the only District to have the ocean.

I come up for air and suck it in. Today is the same as every day, bright sun, burning sand, blue skies. The three B's. One thing interrupts the perfect vibes of this day. The Reapings. I'm sick of it, you would think after 97 years, maybe the Capitol would be bored of watching 26 children brutally killing each other in manners close to barbarianism. Nope, the games are going stronger then ever.

I finally reach dry sand and begin to dry my walnut brown hair. I wish I had blonde hair, would match the District 4 look a lot more. Maybe when I win the Hunger Games I can dye it. That's right, when I win the Hunger Games. Today I am volunteering. It's not because of why most people would think, all the glory and killing and all that kind of crap. It's for the money, for my dad mostly.

My thoughts change to the storm, not a storm, a cyclone that hit District 4 five years ago. Several people died, and lots of infrastructure was damaged. Thankfully, since we are apparently the Capitol's lap dogs, they fixed the damage. But they didn't fix my dad's boat. Our main source of income, gone, destroyed, never to be seen again, because of the cyclone.

So I am going to try and win the games to get a new boat for dad, and be rich in the meantime. It's a win-win situation. After I am dried, I brush off all the excess sand and start making my way up the smouldering hot wooden stairs, leading back up to the street from the beach. Since we used to own a boat, we live in a fairly large house the stands close to the water. It only takes about thirty seconds to get from the house to the beach.

I shove the front door open and trudge into the chaos that is my home. All four of my brothers are shouting, running around trying to get ready. Only two are entering the Reapings since the two eldest, Herring who is 22, and Dace who is 19, are too old. Dace is in an argument with the youngest of my brothers Zander, who is 17. We have been fighting recently as well because he was planning on volunteering as well. However since the girls are reaped first, he can't because my dad isn't allowing more than one child to be reaped.

Dace is being an idiot and making fun of him for it, only making him angrier. I have been angry at Herring though, he was trying to convince me to not volunteer as he didn't want to risk me dying. After a whole day of arguing, I won and he remained bitter. The person I'm closest too is Gwyniad, who is 18. At least he has been supportive of my decision.

"Clymene, where have you been? The Reaping will start soon," says my dad. I roll my eyes.

"Dad don't fret," I say reassuringly. In a small way, I may be trying to keep my wits, and just stay calm.

"You still okay about this?," asks Gwyniad. I pat him on the back to show my enthusiasm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I beam.

"What's your plan?," he asks curiously.

"I don't exactly have one, mainly just the same as usual. Stick with the Careers for a while, and sneak off later" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You better win," says Herring bitterly. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"You know, you could at least try to act happy for me" I say with a huff. He shakes his head.

"No, I've already lost Mom, I can't lose you either" he says and storms off. The room has quietened down. We don't mention my mother often. She left us, after having five children and possibly the most dedicated husband of all time. She just left without a word. Dad forbade us to speak of her, personally I don't want to, after the destruction she left our family. Herring was the closest to Mom, he was shattered after she left. The only one besides dad that was upset.

"I think you should get ready Clymene," dad says quietly. He then leaves the room soundlessly. I don't have second thoughts and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I'm the only child with a single bedroom because I'm the only girl. It's the smallest room however, I don't mind. The only other place I can get quiet besides the ocean. Luckily for me, my window has a nice view of the beach and water, with a nice sunset each night over the ocean.

I open my window and am gushed by a breeze holding the smell of salt and the sound of crashing waves. I strip down to bare tanned skin and then slip into the bright teal dress. I also put on some simple sandals and a headband of small white flowers around my head.

My mirror shows my stormy blue eyes, matching the seawater behind me. My hair rests on my chest, making me look innocent. Just let the Capitol see, what I will do to any pathetic tribute that crosses my path.

When it is time to leave, Herring is still nowhere to be seen, dad says he will meet us there, so Dace, Gwyniad, Zander and I set off. Dace continues to make snide remarks to Zander who has resorted to punching his arm every time he says something. I see a bruise forming before we are even halfway.

Gwyniad and I remain closely behind, walking silently. I can see that he is rather nervous for me.

"Do you really think I cannot handle this?," I ask him with concern.

"Of course not, I think you have the potential to win. It's just, you can't help wondering, what might happen. Some tributes could be very powerful, the District's aren't as weak anymore, they have started to get a lot better. And mutts, you never know with those things," he says, wording himself carefully.

"I'm a Career, even if the other tributes have gotten better, so have we," I say.

He doesn't say anything to this, I know what he is thinking about. The District 6 boy last year, destroyed the girl from District 1 to win the games.

We all bid each other good luck and broke up into our designated sections. The fifteen year-olds were all excited, some having heard rumours I will be Volunteering. Boy are they right.

**Rameses Maguro, D4, 18: **

I puff as I lift up the heavy net out of the water. Today is a big haul, I spot Tuna fish, Salmon and much more. The water drains out fairly quickly with nothing to really hold it in. My arms tense as I lift up the rope onto the hook. There, now the net is attached. I thrust the lever, causing it to lift the full net far above the water, almost onto the dock.

I wipe the sweat and matted, sleek black hair off of my face. It's a decent length, I can tie it up if I wanted to. My cat purrs and rubs up against my leg. The fur matching my hair in colour. Pharoh doesn't tend to leave my hut often. However, I think she is hungry. I grab a fish out of the net and toss it to her. She catches it mid air and stalks back inside.

I take off my jeans so I am in my underpants, and dive into the water to cool off. Imagining it, by closing my eyes, I can see a heap of steam just streaming from my body. It's a really hot day today, my body is used to it however. I only ever am not outside when I go to bed. That's why when I get out of the water, my body is glistening bronze in colour. I am very deeply tanned from the excessive exposure to the sun.

As I turn towards the shore, I see a couple of mid-teen girls shy away in embarrassment. I get this quite often, usually I just laugh at about it.

"Oi, Rameses. You got me my haul?," I hear from behind. I already know who it is, Derek. My most frequent customer who claims I have both quantity and quality with my product, which happens to be seafood. He is a a fairly wealthy man, an old friend of my fathers. The thing I have noticed most about him is his peculiar accent. He often says many words I have never heard of and pronounces words differently.

He claims that he is from a distant land, long forgotten by this side of the world called Ghyure, supposedly where a place once called Britain stood. I believe it's just made up to make him an interest in the District. I have no clue how he keeps up his accent though.

"You bet Derek, a new load was caught just now," I say to his delight.

"Bloody hell you're good at this, ain't you?," he grins laying his eyes on the net.

"Alright mate, how much for the whole lot would ya' say?," he asks.

"Judging by the size, about $200" I inform him.

"Grouse, always a decent trade wit' you 'innit'?," he says as he grabs his cart and let's all the fish drop into it.

"Jeez that's a ton, gonna feed my family for a month", he says with excitement.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you", I say as he starts to wander off.

"And with you my friend", he calls back as he slaps the fat wad of bills on the table outside of my hut.

I take the money and check it to make sure it's the right amount. Sure enough, it is. I will give my parents about a quarter of it. Even though I don't live with them, I still need to help support them. I wonder if they'll attend the Reaping? This will be my last Reaping ever thankfully.

Speaking of which, I need to get prepared. By getting prepared, I mean putting on a new pair of underpants, the same pair of jeans, and a clean black shirt, the colour of my hair. I don't usually wear a shirt, however it's kind of a formal thing, and I'm quite certain it's required. To top it off I get into my boots and then set off for the Town Square. I get a couple of stares along the way, mostly from girls. When boys look at me, I earn a hint of jealousy coming from their eyes. Who am I to complain?

I don't say a word as the woman at the desk takes my blood. All that goes through my head is the swordfish, the scar, the blood. I rub my cheek where it still remains. Luckily it didn't hit my eye. There was a lot of blood that day. My free hand begins to rub it, as if making sure it's there.

She gestures me over to the eighteen year-old section. I walk over there without acknowledging any other kids. The people in the row are all very excited, claiming that they are going to volunteer this year. When they are greeted by my presence, they all quiet down and turn away, shooting me quick glances in case I see them. Do they fear me or something? Suddenly I hear a whistle come from stage.

**Clymene Reef, D4, 15:**

Our Escort Wolfie just whistled to the crowd to get their attention. She stands there with one hand on her hip, anticipating for us to shut up. She really must love District 4, she is dressed up in green with multiple sea shells, sewn all around it. Her hair is a murky Aqua and her eye lashes are very pronounced.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the 97th Annual Hunger Games", she booms into the microphone. She is followed by a large round of applause. That applause will be for me soon.

"Now I know that I should be showing you the recording of Panem's exciting past, but I just cannot wait! Can you?," she asks in a really corny voice. I think this time the crowd is even more excited, mostly at the fact we don't have to endure the ten minute video.

"The Treaty has been read, so let's begin! Ladies are always first", she calls. She hops over to the bowl and grabs a slip very deep down into the cluster of paper. Everyone whispers excitedly as she unfolds the slip of paper.

"Bria Andrews", she calls. I leap up immediately, not wanting to let anyone else have the opportunity.

"I Volunteer", I scream, making sure I can be heard. I hear a bunch of groans come from the eighteen year-olds, all obviously dissapointed they couldn't volunteer. I quickly march up to the stage, very excited.

"So dear, what is your name?", asks Wolfie.

"Clymene Reef, and I am going to win", I say into the microphone. It's so great to have my voice so loud. I never can hear myself over my brothers. If only I had this ability at home.

"Well that's the female tribute for District 4, let's find out who the boy is shall we?", asks Wolfie. As she takes a slip of paper out, I find myself begging it's not any if my brothers. It isn't any of my brothers, but it's still not good.

**Rameses Maguro, D4, 18:**

As soon as my name is called, everyone's head snaps to me. They must all recognise me as the hermit that lives in the hut by the beach. I nod and begin to walk up silently, passing everyone with their mouths agape. I pass Derek who looks shocked, a couple of girls who I recognise as the girls on the beach this morning, and everyone else.

I don't think anyone wants to volunteer, now that I have been reaped. Just in case something happens to them. I reach the stage and swiftly make my way up the stairs. As I stand next to our escort, whatever her name is, I look into the distance, away from the crowd. I have no choice, I have to do this. I might as well accept it and actually do it. My thought change to the constant beg's from the Academy Leaders, for me to attend and fight. I denied each time. I didn't need their help, I was good enough on my own, nor did I see the need to hurt anything besides our food.

All that is going to have to go out the window now, I'm going to have to kill, and there isn't anything I can do about it.

"District 4, your tributes for the 97th Annual Hunger Games, Clymene Reef and Rameses Maguro" calls the Escort. I silently stick out my hand for Clymene to shake. She already fears me, I can tell by her body language. She shakes it quickly and then let's go. I don't say another word until my goodbyes.

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I have updated. I'm honestly blaming my laziness, I have no excuse until school starts, which is tomorrow. I hope you liked these two, it's finally the end of the Careers, so now, we can get onto the outlying Districts. **

**Please review to show you're reading, and please answer these questions. Next is District 5 ;)**

**Hades**

**Q1: Which do you prefer?**

**Q2: Thoughts on both?**

**Q3: How far will they make it?**

**Q4: Best two Career tributes so far and why? **


End file.
